Pezberry Head Canons Drabbles
by lokisnow
Summary: Head Canons / Drabbles


big spoon/little spoon: Santana will never admit it but she loves to be spooned by Rachel, she spent a large portion of her teenage years feeling unloved and unwanted. So when Rachel wraps her arms around her and tucks her body in as close as she can, pressing a feather soft kiss right behind her ear with a whispered I love you, Santana melts into the girl and just feels so fucking loved it's insane.

Favorite non-sexual activity: Listening to their expansive vinyl collection while enjoying the little downtime they've managed to eek out. Their schedules have been crazy lately with Rachel opening a new play and Santana's current LP in the works but they make the time; ever since that one time last year when they went 3 weeks without really being able to spend any time together and Santana was this close to getting arrested, thank god the cop was a fan of Broadway and Rachel was able to talk him out of arresting her wife for public intoxication.

who uses all the hot water: Neither, they both remember the days from the old apartment when the hot water just didn't work some days to ever, force that on anyone ever again.

most trivial thing they fight over: Oddly enough, who was the better jazz performer. Rachel leans more towards Davis and Santana is firmly in the Holiday camp.

who does most of the cleaning: The maid, both are way too busy right now to properly clean the townhouse.

what has a season pass on their dvr/who controls the netflix queue: Santana gets the DVR and it's filled to the brim with Top Chef and various Housewives marathons. Rachel gets the Netflix, which queue is filled with musicals and documentaries.

who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working: Neither, they purchased their first home together and have a wonderful HVAC contact from Rachel's old theatre.

who steals the blankets: Santana, which is fine with Rachel, her body temperature is naturally high and a light sheet suits her just fine.

who leaves their stuff around: Santana, Rachel will come home at night and Santana's keys, purse, jacket, gloves, and shoes will trail to the bedroom. It used to bother her more, but now it's like a scavenger hunt with a lovely treasure at the end, it also help that Santana will pick it all up in the morning.

who remembers to buy the milk: Santana does all the shopping, she never forgets the soy milk after the first time she forgot it and Rachel had nothing to put in her coffee in the morning that resulted in a 25 minute lecture in the importance of remembering that not everyone is comfortable with the exploitation of cows for milk.

who remembers anniversaries: Both, although different types of anniversaries. Rachel remembers their first date, their move in date and the day they made it official between them. Santana remembers their first kiss, the first time they fucked, the first time they broke the bed, you know the important dates.

who cook normally?: Unless it's cookies, neither, they both like the house too much to fucking burn it down.

how often do they fight?: Have you met them? They both have opinions and like to express them, it's not a bad thing, it's just them...

what do they do when they're away from each other?: Santana is both surly and pouty until she can back to the east coast, Rachel gets slightly manic about her co-stars performances.

nicknames for each other?: Santana lets Rachel call her "baby", only so she's allowed to call Rachel "shorty"

who is more likely to pay for dinner?: Rachel, she takes care of all the finances and Santana always forgets to get a receipt anyway.

what would they get each other for gifts?: Bling.

who kissed who first?: ok, so have you seen Rachel's legs in those pj shorts?

who made the first move?: Rachel's LEGS IN THOSE SHORTS!

who remembers things?: Rachel, it's scary the amount of information that is stored in her brain.

who started the relationship?: Rachel, Santana is brave but she's been burned before and was hesitate to start a relationship with other one of her friends.

who cusses more?: Have you met Santana?

what would they do if the other one was hurt?: Have you met Rachel?

They have emergency plans that are reviewed yearly. Expect Santana didn't really know what to do that one time when the super-butch woman at the bar wouldn't keep her hands to herself and decided to grope her boobs and before Santana could react, Rachel was spinning the woman around and connecting with a solid right cross to the face. So, Santana was very proud and made sure to show just how proud she was after they got home from the hospital and the pain medication kicked in for Rachel's fractured hand.


End file.
